


选项

by styx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>决定，决定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	选项

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [options](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164475) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



标题：选项（《Options》）  
  
原作：shalott  
  
作者电邮：[shalott@intimations.org](mailto:shalott@intimations.org)  
  
作者博客：<http://www.livejournal.com/users/astolat>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：<http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/supernatural/options.html>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《邪恶力量》（《Supernatural》，又译《超自然》、《凶鬼恶灵》等）  
  
配对：萨姆•温彻斯特/迪恩•温彻斯特  
  
摘要：决定，决定。  
  
作者注：由sevenfists的LJ投票激发灵感的评论文。  
（<http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/124341.html>）  
  
  


  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **选项**  
  
原著：shalott  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
 **总是迪恩**  
  
一开始的时候，他们轮换着来过一阵子，不过如今不再了。有那么一次轮到迪恩的时候，萨姆一手止下他，毫不客气的从他手里抢过润滑剂和避孕套，反过来把迪恩 推倒就干，整个过程中迪恩都一脸‘搞他妈的什么鬼’的表情，傻瞪着萨姆。接着迪恩射了自个儿一身，甚至都不用人家的手碰一碰，然后就这么俯眼瞪着自个儿的 老二，彻底的不可置信，或许甚至还有点儿遭了出卖的感觉。而萨姆只是打了个哈欠，倒头便睡，心满意足，而自此以后，事情便这样了。  
  
  
 **大部分迪恩**  
  
迪恩一周总想要个至少三——好吧，四——好吧，五晚，那又怎样，他可是位身心健康、精力旺盛的男人。倒不是说萨姆不肯，可他简直要命的就像个娘们儿。他完 全愿意一周就干上个一次，并且需要大约一小时的热身时间，用上舌头、指头、润滑剂有时候甚至还要见鬼的振荡器——啥家伙会有振荡器？耶稣啊——才能真正进 入情绪来让人上，而对，那是挺有乐子的，可有时迪恩就是想上床睡觉前快快干一场。  
  
好的一面来说，要诱使萨姆有心干人则不消五分钟，哪怕他一开始正在网上东翻西找，对迪恩不理不睬。要是他们终于搞起来时他已经有点儿恼火了，那甚至就更妙 了，因为那样他就不会再那么磨磨叽叽在前戏上头，而既然迪恩不是啥小肚鸡肠的婊子，能直奔主题他自然再高兴不过，并且耶稣啊，萨姆的老二真是漂亮，滑进他 体内的时候甚至更加漂亮，边缘甜蜜美妙的烧灼，萨姆支身在他上方，喃喃道，“你真是个骚货，迪恩，”一边拿那些个傻乎乎的小小轻吻对他啄啄点点的，而迪恩 只是用手扶住萨姆的后腰，诱哄着他再快些个。  
  
  
 **公平轮替（唔，理论上来说）**  
  
“哦，来吧，九局五胜，”迪恩说。  
  
萨姆翻翻白眼。“你知道怎样，忘了吧，迪恩，我们还是就睡觉好了。”  
  
“不，算了，”迪恩说，郁闷的开始解自个儿的皮带。萨姆拿起润滑剂。  
  
“那只是，”过了一会儿，迪恩嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨开来，“一连见鬼的十六次，而——”  
  
“嘿，又不是我出的主意要划拳决胜负的，”萨姆说着狠狠挺身一戳。  
  
“耶，就像你有意见一样，”迪恩说着呻吟出声。  
  
  
 **大部分萨姆**  
  
这话萨姆决不会对迪恩讲，因为那会毁了一切，不过他更喜欢那样的原因，是因为迪恩在上头的时候总会稍稍软化一些。当迪恩作接受的一方时，他全是，“来吧， 给我，萨姆，当真干起来，”不过换过来的话，他就会小心翼翼的、慢慢的滑滑的顶入，胳膊搂住萨姆的腰，将他们的臀带来贴合到一起，拿鼻子拱弄他，手顺着萨 姆身侧摩挲而下，喃喃道，“耶，妙极了；感觉怎样，宝贝？”那感觉近乎惊异，就像他不能相信这正在发生。这听起来挺蠢的，可迪恩声音里的那股调子就是能叫 萨姆身上的每分每寸肌肉都放松下来，就像他是安全的；就像他们俩都是安全的，在一起。  
  
  
 **总是萨姆**  
  
萨姆就是个自私自利、不知礼尚往来的小婊子，天杀的。  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
